ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Windy
The Windy is one of the fifty-two clow cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is one of the four elemental cards. Appearance The Windy looks like a pale yellow fairy-like woman with blonde hair that is dressed high and falls forward into two long strands, and the thicker parts are reminiscent of wings. She has an image of small green wing-like shapes on her forehead and and is surrounded by a cloak of wind in greens and yellows. In her Card from she seems to wear a cloak of great feathered wings. Background Windy is one of the most powerful Clow Cards. However, although it is powerful enough to create massive whirlwinds, it is explained that "The Windy" is probably the most gentle and non-aggressive card. According to Cerberus, Windy also represents the communication between cards. Due to her dependence on Yue, she is governed, like him, by Eastern magic and the Moon, as are the group of card she commands: The Fly (翔), The Jump (跳), The Dash (駆), The Storm (嵐), The Float (浮), The Move (移), The Voice (声) and The Song (歌). Synopsis Manga Clow Cards arc Windy is first seen in volume 1 of the manga, by which time it had already been captured. When the seal on the Book of Cards was broken, Windy is scattered along with the rest of the cards, yet because of its gentle nature, the Windy simply returned peacefully to the Clow Book. Sakura uses Windy to capture The Jump card who is later used to comfort The Fly prior to its capture as Sakura failed in using the Windy in capturing the Fly.CardCaptor Sakura Manga: Volume 01, Pages 4-5, 53-75 Sakura Cards arc In the manga, she is transformed when Eriol creates a thick fog and she uses Windy to disperse it. As a sakura card she has a winged star on her forehead and on her chest Anime Clow Cards arc In the anime, Sakura inadvertedly used The Windy to scatter the clow cards, as she powered a huge whirlwind in her basement when she called the card's name. Windy is then the only Clow Card that Sakura does not have to capture, as it is in her hand at the time the other Cards scatter. Sakura uses Windy to successfully bind and capture The Fly (which failed in the manga) and several other Clow Cards such as The Shadow, The Watery, The Sleep and The Firey.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episodes 1, 3, 22 and 35 It is also utilised in the first movie when it serves as a distraction to capture the The Arrow. Sakura uses Windy to defeat Yue after she receives her new wand and her second chance in the Final Judgment, despite the fact that Windy is one of the cards under his jurisdiction.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 46 Sakura Cards arc Windy is transformed in Episode 53 when Sakura uses her to try to catch the frantic Dash. She is unsuccessful at first but manages it later on.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 53 In Episode 69, when Sakura battles Eriol, Sakura uses Windy to try to defeat Eriol, as it overpowered Yue in the Final Judgment, but Eriol easily disperses Windy, stating that the same strategy she used to capture Yue won't work on him.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 69 Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Windy is one of the last cards that Sakura still possesses, and she uses it in a desperate attempt to retrieve the cards that the Nothing stole from her, but even Windy's mighty winds were unable to return the stolen Sakura Cards.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Movie 2 Magic and Abilities Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. 'Wind Magic:'The Windy's primary magic is to create strong winds. These winds can be used to blow away objects or bind creatures. Trivia *Windy is one of the cards Sakura uses the most being so the first card she had. *In the Final Judgement she use The Windy though she had not transformed it, Sakura managed to use the card with her star staff rather than the bird staff. Gallery File:Windy.jpg|The main body of the Windy card. File:The_Windy_returning_to_the_book_on_its_own.jpg|The Windy returning to the book. File:The_Windy_traps_Yue.jpg|The Windy captures Yue. File:The_Windy_attempts_to_recover_the_cards.jpg|The Windy attempts to recover the cards. File:627237-1765810-Fly,A33.jpg|The Windy's binding abilities. References Category:Clow Cards